The Book
The Book is the second episode of Epic Nova. Synopsis Nova: Previously on Epic Nova... Nova: I am Nova of the Pyronite, the soon to be strongest Pyronite in the Multiverse. Well, that will HAPPEN, just once I get my hands on that Pyrogen Crystal! Ahmad: We located the Book of Infinity. It's on the invisible planet. They looks out the windshield, finding a fleet of Incursions. Nick: Right. We aren't the only people going after the book. Interspace: Oh no. Nova: LOL! Let's kick some incursean butt, then! Nova: Pyro Matrix, activate! Nova grows out two black blaster on his wrists as his fire turns blue. Nova: EPIC NOVA! Ahmad: Listen, I want you to take Reo and Ulti with you down to that Hidden Planet. Then, teleport them back to Methanos after you collect the book. We will meet you there. Interspace and I are going to go back in the ship. Nick/Incursean Guard: Alright, we located the Escape Pods. You guys may come. The four pods are launched into space and they crash onto the hidden planet. They find a large white plane with a stream nearby, which starts with a waterfall. On a rock that seemingly floats in the air, is a medium sized worn-covered book. Blue Piranhas jump out of the water, while there is a large electro-magnetic forcefield surrounding the rock. The Waterfall is connected to a hill. Several Small Sand Hills swarm around the stream. All the heroes gasp at the sight. Song! Nick: Any ideas? Ulti: Well, if you haven't realized yet, to get that, we need a brillaint work of Physics. Nick: Alright, then somebody think og a Physics work. Reo: Uhm... Well, we don't have a super smart person among us. And besides, I never had higher than an "F" in Physics at school. Nick: Fudge. Hey Nova, any hot ideas? Nova: Why are you asking me? I mean, we both were together at school and you proved to be smarter. Nick: I mean, you're the Pyronite here, aren't you supposed to be the one to generate HOT ideas? Nova: Hahaha. Good one. Ulti: Well, we Polymorphes are forced to learn important Physics and learn how to build 4- Technologies, which include our Anti-Gravity Projector. Nick: So can you think of something for us?! Ulti: Yup. Ulti climbs a tree and finds the stream falling from the Waterfall, ending in an ocean, and checks the hill with a few glimpse before checking the distance between the hill and the trees they are next. Ulti: About 30 feet from these trees and the hill. I decide we climb this hill then decide on the next step. Nick: Great. Ulti climbs down. Nova: Well then, let's get going. Nova walks forward, but accidentally steps on a mine hidden under the sand. Before any body can react, the mine explodes. When the smoke clears, Reo had taken Nova and Nick out of the explosion. Ulti regenerates. Nova: Thanks Reo. Reo: No problem. Don't mention it. Ulti: Then this means the area is full of mines. Nick: What do we do now? Ulti: Let me fly up and I'll check the area out- Ulti jumps up but fails to fly away. Ulti: What's happening? Ulti grabs his Anti-Gravity Projector and looks at a small screen on it's bottom, which shows 19.66 m/s². Nick: What's the problem? Ulti: Oh-Uh. The Gravity here is double the default gravity. This prevents us from flying. That is, unless your companion robot has an alien immune to Gravity. Nick: Sure! R.O.B, use Moonwalk. R.O.B: R.O.B. Transformation. Affirmative. R.O.B. transforms into Moonwalk and floats. Nick: Great! Make us float! The rest of the heroes float up, now immune to Gravity. Reo: AWESOME! Nick: I never flew before! Nova: You guys will get used to it! Nova propels himself in the air and flies forward. Reo dashes after him. Nick simply walks into the air. Ulti floats forward. Moonwalk follows. Reo: Mmm.. Being Gravity isn't actually what I define as normal. Reo immediately reaches the hill. Ulti and Nova come next and Moonwalk follows. Nova throws a single fire ball at the ground, hitting a mine and causing it to explode, in a rather small explosion. He lands where the ball landed and throws several others, clearing the area next to the hill of the mines. Everybody settles down. Ulti: Alright now, let's fly up the hill. Nick: Sorry, but R.O.B. can't make us go any higher. Nova: Then we have to climb the hill. Nova supeheats his arms and starts climbing, followed by Nick. Moonwalk simply rises up while Reo dashes up the hill. Ulti starts climbing up. Meanwhile, the ship with Interspace and Ahmad arrives onto Methanos. Ahmad: Are you sure about this, Interspace? Interspace: I am pretty sure. This is why I decided to return to the Interprise with you. Ahmad: The Interprise might not survive this SpaceBridge Prototype. And besides, Nick said he cannot teleport to the hidden Planet. What makes you think you can? Interspace: Nick is forbidden from teleporting there through Physical Prevention, Technology is not covered by the the Physical Prevention Border aound the Hidden Planet. I will not let Reo and Ulti out there alone. Ahmad: I love your bravery, Interspace. Interspace: You are the brave one, Captain. Interspace walks into another room in the Interprise, where there is a large machine similar to the LandBridge in Transformers Prime. Interspace presses a button on the control panel, and the SpaceBridge opens up. Ahmad: Farewell. Interspace salutes Ahmad and runs into the portal. Immediately, once he enters, the entire portal explodes sending Ahmad flying away. Back to the rest of the heroes, They have finally made it to the top of the hill. They find where the waterfall starts. The stream is too fast. Ulti: I have an idea, then. Reo, can you run on this stream, countertidewise? Reo: Sure! Ulti: Now, Nick, does R.O.B. have a Water Manipulating alien? Nick: No, he doesn't. Nova: Now where do you expect us to find someone who can manipulate water? It's not like he's gonna teleport out of nowhere- As if on cue, a SpaceBridge Portal opens into the stream, and Interspace rolls out with the portal immediately exploding afterwards. Everybody runs into the stream of water and help Interspace out of the water. Ulti: Interspace! Reo: We do actually need your help! Interspace: IT WORKED! Ulti: Great! Now we can carry out my plan! Moonwalk, can you make Interspace float next to the waterfall at our level? Nick: R.O.B, can you float Interspace? Moonwalk: R.O.B. Status. Inable to float a being from this height. Nick: Sorry. Moonwalk reverts into R.O.B. Ulti: Whatever, we can still do this. Interspace steps on the Stream, on the oposite direction of the flowing. Ulti: When I tell you, you need to release streams of water into this stream as powerful as you can. Ulti merges with the stream and holds it back as much as he can, along with the running of Reo, making the stream go countertidewise. Nova: AWESOME! Ulti: Now, Nick, stop the time for eveywhere but us. Nick stops the time. Ulti: Reo, get out of the river. Reo stops running and runs next to Nick. Ulti: Interspace, start releasing your water, now! Then, Nick, resume time! Interspace releases a stream of water, and the time resumes, with Ulti stopping holding back. This causes the river to flow super fast and strong, launching water and Ulti into the air, showering down the sphere of electromagnetism, stopping it. Ulti: NOW! Time Stops. Reo runs forward, takes the book, then runs back to the hill. Nick makes time resume. However, Ulti falls down with the rest of the water, that keeps streaming down to the ocean. Reo: ULTI! Nova, without saying anything, shifts to Epic Nova and jumps down the waterfall. Epic Nova propels himself hardly above the water and zooms forward towards Ulti. Reo follows running on the water. Nick: I never saw Nova flying that way, before. R.O.B, Bloxx! R.O.B: R.O.B. Transformation. Affirmative. R.O.B. turns into Bloxx and Nick stops time. They both climb down the hill. Meanwhile, Ulti is still flowing down with the water, when Reo then immediately Epic Nova catch up with him. Bloxx appears out of nowhere and creates a dam to stop the water, though the water overflows and destroys Bloxx. Time stops for everything except for Bloxx and Nick who appears out of nowhere. Nick: If we wanna help, then we better weaken the water pressure. Nick snaps his fingers and Epic Nova gains immunity to this time stop. Nick: You better catch Ulti from the other direction. Epic Nova flies around Ulti and stops on the other side. Nick and Bloxx run towards the waterfall and time resumes. Epic Nova prepares to catch Ulti's Anti-Gravity Projector, when a SpaceBridge opens and Ahmad rolls out, firing a lightning bolt from his mouth at the water, separating Ulti from the water. Epic Nova catches Ulti's Anti-Gravity Projector and throws it high in the air, where Reo leaps up and kicks it into the land. Then, immediately, the water of the stream continues at full speed. Nova: Wait, how did the water slow down? Voice: Bloxx sure can make a good dam! Everybody turns around to find Nick and Bloxx coming in. Reo helps Ahmad up, who didn't get a chance to stand since landing. Note that the SpaceBridge is still open. Bloxx reverts into R.O.B. Ulti: I can't believe how you guys helped me. Thanks Captain. And thanks guys! Epic Nova: Don't mention it! Interspace: So, captain, how did you manage to get the SpaceBridge work again? Ahmad: Well, your prototype was not as weak as it seemed to us- all it needed was a proper power source. And a dose of powerful lightning from me provided it with enough power to keep it open long enough. Nick: Now that we have the book, let's go back! Reo: I'm afraid it's not it. Look at the Book. Reo hands Nick the book, showing him that it has a lock. Epic Nova: Oh come on! Interspace: What do we do now?! Ulti: Well, the Hidden Planet really IS starting to vanish. Which is why Nova was able to fly, as the Gravity Increasers were first to vanish. Now, we need to find the key fast! Voice: Yup, good job obtaining it already! Everybody turns around and finds an entire Incursean Army is next to them. On the top of a nearby hill is a giant sphere of blue electromagnetism. Inside the sphere is a floating Key. The Incursean commander comes through the crowds. Incursean Commander: Haha, I am happy you already obtained the book! Now give it to us so that we can now find out how to release the key. Epic Nova: Well, what if we don't want to!? Incursean Commander: Then perish. Attack! A Time shield surrounds all of the heroes and the SpaceBridge. Nick: Guys, we need a plan! The Incurseans oppen fire at the time shield. Nova: Sure we do. Ahmad: Alright, Ulti, take the book with you into the Interprise. You will need some time to recover. Epic Nova: Meanwhile, Me, Interspace, and Nick will head to the key and take it as well. Interspace: Then, Reo, Ulti, R.O.B. and Ahmad will guard the SpaceBridge. Ahmad: Actually, we will just lower the numbers of the Incurseans for them and guard the Space Bridge at the same time. Nick, sweating: Alright, done plotting?! Reo: Yup. I guess. Now, you guys better get going. Nick, still sweating: Great. R.O.B, Tangler! R.O.B: R.O.B. Transformation. Affirmative. R.O.B. transforms into Tangler. Then, he creates an energy net in the sky. The Time Shield fades. The Incurseans open fire at the heroes, and they charge. Interpsace fires powerful tides of water, washing away several Incurseans on his way towards the hill. Tangler energy nets several Incursean Guards and creates an energy Floating Net in the sky, protecting him and some of the heroes from gunfire. Reo dashes between the Incurseans, and kicks them back and forth. Epic Nova throws fireballs at some Incurseans, setting them on fire. Nick fires time rays at several Incursean Guards, sending them to the future. Epic Nova, Interspace and Nick run forward towards the hill. The Incurseans attempt to sneak on them, but Reo, Tangler and Ahmad stop them. Nick, Epic Nova and Interpsace arrive at the top of the hill. Interspace fires streams of water at the Electro-magnetic shield, disabling it. He then grabs the key. Epic Nova fires blue lava at several charging Incurseans, while Nick fires time rays, aging them to dust. Interspace waves to Ahmad, Tangler and Reo. Reo immediately charges into the SpaceBridge, of which they where next to, guarding. Ahmad runs after him, but Tangler does not move. Ahmad grabs him and runs into the SpaceBridge, it closing immediately after, though some Incursean Guards have entered. Reo knocks some out and Tangler webs some while Ahmad shocks the rest. Ulti opens a SpaceBridge to an anonymous planet, and they throw the Unconscios bodies there, before the SpaceBridge closes. Meanwhile, the Incurseans continue to climb up the hill, but a time dome envelops Nick, Nova and Interspace and they are teleported away. The Incursean Commander screams in anger. All the Incursean Fighters stop in there tracks and their commander boards the ship, some of the army following afterwards. the rest of the Incursean guards enter respective ships. Meanwhile on the Interprise, all of the heroes are reunioning there. Nick: That was extremely tiresome. I need some sleep. Epic Nova: But first, let's check this book out. Epic Nova reverts to Nova and Ulti holds out the Book. Interspace unlocks it and the book is thrown to Ahmad, who opens it to a certain page. Ahmad: Alright. This books has so much information! Reo: LATER! Now, Nova, which artifacts should you collect first. Nova/Nick (unison): The legendary Sword of Sho'la. Ahmad: Alright. Ulti: Where can it be? Ahmad opens the book and reads from a page. Ahmad, reading: The legendary Sword of Sho'la is stabbed into the Ancient Stone of Rokamu, on Land Hightra in the... Ahmad drops the book and everybody gasps. Ahmad: The Realm of Dreams. Everybody gasps even harder. Meanwhile on a glowing white planet in space, 5 glowing figures are seated around a table. there are several cryrstals on the table. Figure #1: How is our plan? Figure #2: It's fine... But we have not caused the tracks of most of the planets to break, creating chaos yet. This is not good. Figure #4: Nor did we create several time wormholes throughout the Galaxies. Figure #3: And we did not trap multiple beings in their dreams to power me up yet. Figure #5: And we did not rescue Night Demon's lackey yet. Figure #1: We better fix it now... Several Shadow Demons enter the room holding a giant device. Figure 1 puts a crystal in the machine and it enlights. This shows a portal-image of the previous scene Figure #1: Night Demon, it sounds like this one is your turn. The next Artifact is at the Dream Realm. Figure #3/Night Demon: YUSH! Don't worry! I shall destroy the one called... Nova. of Episode. Characters *Nova *Nick *R.O.B. *Reo *Ulti *Ahmad *Interspace Villains *Incursean Armada **Incursean Fighters **Incursean Commander *Dark Figures **Figure #1 **Figure #2 **Night Demon **Figure #4 **Figure #5 Alien Forms Used *Moonwalk (first appearance) *Bloxx (first appearance) *Tangler (first appearance) Trivia *Although the names don't specify so, this episode is the continious of the previous one. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - The Pyro Matrix is NOT an Omnitrix. Nor is Epic Nova, Nova's Ultimate Form. The Pyro Matrix is a device that enhances Pyronite Abilities, transforming them into their "Epic" form. Category:Episodes Category:Epic Nova Episodes